THREE TEN
by SANDEFUR
Summary: The imaginary third season continues. Sequel to #309.


THREE TEN

by SANDEFUR

The last episode started with a rough dream for Joan. Now it is Ryan's turn…

Late at night in the spacious river front condo of Ryan Hunter, he is restlessly tossing and turning as he dreams. Transition into his dream…

A spotlight shines on a stone balcony as unseen crowds cheer and call out Ryan's name. Ryan emerges onto the balcony to a tumult of praise. He raises his hands, accepting the accolades as roses are tossed into the air and land at his feet. Ryan smiles, nods his thanks and holds up a hand. Instantly, the crowd goes silent in breathless anticipation of Ryan's words. Ryan points to the ground below him…

"Behold, our common enemy!"

Another spotlight shines to a place below the balcony. There, Old Lady God stands between two muscular guards. Each of them is holding an executioner's axe, and is wearing a black hood. Old Lady God looks very small and fragile. The crowd roars its' approval.

"I have done this for you! Now, WE are the masters of our own fate."

The unseen crowd in the darkness goes wild with excitement. Ryan is nearly bursting with joy. Suddenly, the crowd gasps and goes silent. Old Lady God has begun to glow. As the light gets brighter, the guards retreat in fear. The light emitted from Old Lady God is now painfully intense. She rises into the air until she is higher than Ryan's position on the balcony.

Ryan looks up and complains, "No, it's not possible!"

Old Lady God replies, "What is too difficult for God?"

"I beat you! I'm in charge."

"Foolish child, you are caught in the chains of your own making."

Suddenly, Ryan sees he has chains around each of his wrists and ankles. The chains lead up to a figure, all in black, who is barely discernable in the darkness. The dark figure manipulates the chains, and Ryan responds like a helpless puppet. Ryan futilely struggles…

"No! I have free will!"

"Which you have surrendered by your choices to 'him'. Trust in me Ryan. There are no chains on you that I can not break."

"Never! You let my mother die…"

"Why do you blame me when he was the one who took her from you? Don't let your pride and your pain keep you bound like this. Return to me Ryan, before it is too late."

Enraged, Ryan leaps from the balcony—arms outstretched in a desperate bid to seize Old Lady God. He falls short and drops into the darkness below. Ryan screams as he falls, the sound fading as he plunges ever downward…

Ryan awakens with a scream still on his lips. Trembling, he is sweat soaked in his silk sheets. He breathes hard for a few moments before calling out, "No you don't, Old-timer. You won't manipulate me that easily." (He shakes his fist) "You're the one who's scared! You know I'm winning. You hear me? I'm going to CRUSH that girl warrior of yours, and all of history will bear witness that I beat you!"

X X X X X

12-1-05/Thursday morning.

At Kevin Girardi's new, handicap accessible apartment, furniture and boxes are scattered about haphazardly. Lily and Helen are in the kitchen trying to organize that room. Kevin rolls into the apartment with a box on his lap, and Will follows carrying another box.

"That's the last of it." Will says with relief.

Helen says, "Finally. When did you two manage to accumulate so much stuff?"

Kevin replies, "I've been planning this move for months. Bit by bit, Lily and I have been buying the things we need."

Lily adds, "Plus, I've got some of my junk here too."

Will asks, "Which begs the question, have the two of you set a date yet?"

Lily and Kevin hold hands and smile at each other. Lily replies, "Not even close."

Kevin adds, "Really, we have been so busy, we've barely had time to mention the wedding. I guess we were waiting until I got settled in here before considering it."

Helen says, "Well, it's time to get started. A sucessful wedding doesn't happen spur-of-the-moment. It takes weeks of planning and preparation."

Kevin says, "Dad, do you feel that you and I are about to be excluded from a very long conversation?"

"The fate of men since time immemorial."

Lily protests, "Not true. Kev, I want you to be involved in every step of the planning process."

Will jokes, "Translation: you get to hear all the options without making any of the choices."

Helen says, "Unfair. It's just that women actually think about these things while men …just don't."

Lily says, "Yeah, like what would you pick for a color scheme?"

Kevin smiles. "Uh, red, white and blue?"

"Only if we were getting married on the Fourth of July."

Will says, "And that brings us back to the question of a date."

Kevin suggests, "How about New Year's day?"

Lily scoffs, "We can't throw together a decent wedding in only a month."

Helen adds, "Besides, your grandfather is getting married on New Year's Eve."

Kevin says, "How about Valentine's day?"

Lily replies, "Rolling two romantic days into only one? No way."

Kevin says, "St. Patrick's day. I could wear a green tuxedo."

Lily responds, "Oh, now I get it. You're picking holidays so you won't forget our anniversary."

"See what a considerate husband I'll be? Already I've avoided a future argument."

Helen asks, "Have you thought of a June wedding?"

Lily replies, "Those are always nice."

Kevin protests, "What? I'm not waiting another six months!"

Lily responds, "So what would you like? An elopement?"

"Why not? I want us to be married. I don't care if it's a big church wedding with a priest, or a civil ceremony at town hall."

Helen says, "You know, maybe Will and I should give you two some privacy."

Lily responds, Helen, no. We all took time off from work to get Kevin moved in, and there's still lots to do. Let's complete the task at hand. Later, Kevin and I can hash out the hundreds of details involved in a wedding."

Kevin asks, "Hundreds?"

"Maybe thousands."

Kevin lowers his head and groans…

X X X X X

At noon in the Arcadia High cafeteria, Joan sits alone, staring at her plate without any enthusiasm. Foolishly, she had ordered the day's special without asking what it was. Now she is stuck with liver pot pie. Adam, carrying a tray, joins her.

"Hey Joan, you look kinda down."

"Oh, hi Adam. Where's Glynis?"

"On her way. She had to stop at the school bookstore. So, are you feeling as blue as you look?"

"I guess. Its been a rough time lately."

"Why? After saving the school, you should be celebrating."

"That didn't last long. When I cut the Herald out of the news story, Ryan looked foolish. He blew his top and took it out on Kevin."

"That's not fair. Kevin shouldn't get any blame for what you do."

"That's not how the family sees it. They all think I'm disloyal, ungrateful and crazy. Especially Kevin. We've had our arguements, but he's never given me the silent treatment before."

"Give it time. Eventually he will cool down."

"I don't know... He moved into his new apartment today. Not seeing each other every day, it might take a long time for this to blow over. On top of all of this, Dylan and I broke up."

"I didn't want to say, but I noticed the two of you were avoiding each other all week. You even switched seats with Friedman in biology class so the two of you wouldn't be sitting next to each other. What happened?"

"We had a huge fight the day before Thanksgiving, and then Dylan heard what I did to his uncle. We ended up yelling at each other over the backyard fence. It didn't make for a pleasant holiday or birthday."

"Did you ever share your suspicions of Ryan with Dylan?"

"How could I? Dylan thinks his uncle is a great guy. Without proof, how could I convince Dylan that Ryan is the evil monster that I know he is?"

"Am...I interrupting?"

Joan and Adam look up and see Glynis lingering nearby.

Adam begins, "Glynis..."

"You know, it's always a little disconcerting to see your boyfriend speaking privately with his ex, but that pales in comparison to the conversation I just overheard."

Joan says, "Glynis, this is a private matter."

"Between you and my boyfriend? Adam, how long have you been involved in this?"

Adam sighs. "Since late last spring. When Ryan got me the job at the paper, Joan asked me to spy on him."

Joan protests, "Adam!"

"We may as well tell it all, Joan. I've been keeping track of Ryan's coming and goings--staying alert for any negative rumors."

"And the results?" Glynis asks.

"None. Everyone thinks Ryan is great."

"Does that include you, Adam?"

"Well, yeah."

Joan asks, "Then why did you spy on him for me?"

Glynis responds, "Because he thought he owed you, and because he trusts you."

Adam mutters, "I can answer for myself."

Joan says, "I still don't get it. Adam, how can you like Ryan, but still spy on him for me?"

"In my head, I can't come up with a single reason not to trust Ryan, but in my heart, I believe you, Joan. I don't understand why you think Ryan is an 'evil monster', but because it's you, I believe it."

"Thank you Adam."

Glynis asks, "If you have no evidence, can you at least give a reason for your charge of 'evil', Joan?"

"When I first met Ryan, I had this really weird feeling about him. Later, when we talked, I found out he has this thing about God. He thinks he's smarter than God."

"A dispute over religious beliefs hardly makes him a monster."

"And I believe he's been behind this year's series of attacks on religious targets."

Silence falls upon them for a few moments...

Adam says, "You never mentioned that before."

"Without proof, how could I? I know the public persona Ryan projects, but trust me, that's just a cover for his true nature."

Glynis muses, "This would be so much easier if you had any evidence. So, we will have to start searching for that evidence."

"Wait, you believe me?"

"No Joan, I believe IN you, and because of that, I'm willing to give you the benefit of the doubt."

Joan's lip trembles for a moment. "Thank you, Glynis. Even my own Dad wouldn't go that far."

"Perhaps your friends at school are more accepting of the...well, odd things you say and do. We have come to judge you by your character and not your actions."

Adam asks, "So how do we start gathering evidence?"

Glynis replies, "First, I'd like to bring in Friedman. He's the best among us at hacking in to other's computers. That's always a good starting point."

The three sub-defectives put their heads together and begin to whisper plans.

X X X X X

Later that afternoon, at the Arcadia Gun Club, Ryan, Luke and Will are on the firing range. Each of them is firing at a target on the distant wall. When the shooting stops, the paper targets are automatically returned to them by an overhead wire.

Ryan comments, "Excellent shooting, Luke. I'm amazed that with so little experience, you're actually better than your father."

Will quickly says, "Only by a little."

Ryan continues, "Still, with some coaching and added practice, I think Luke could shoot competitively."

Luke asks, "Do you really think I could, Mr. Hunter?"

"Absolutely. Of course you'd have to switch from your dad's old service revolver to a modern target pistol, but the results would be worth it."

"Dad, what do you think?"

"I have no objections, but do you think you can spare the time? Competitive shooting requires more than basic skill. You'd have to commit to several hours of practice every week."

"And my grades have already slipped a bit this semester. Maybe I should think this over. I don't know when I would find the time."

Ryan says, "You sound like a young man with a girlfriend."

Luke smiles shyly, ""Well, yes sir."

Ryan chuckles. "And they can be as time consuming as they are delightful."

Will adds, "Ain't that the truth?"

The three exit the shooting range, and Ryan stops at a service window. He hands over his gun and a key to the attendant.

"Give it a good cleaning, Leonard, and secure it in locker one-oh-one."

"Certainly, Mr. Hunter. How did you do today?"

Ryan holds up his paper target and shakes his head sadly. "As poorly as usual. I just don't seem to have the knack."

"Keep trying, sir. With more practice, you could get as good as the Chief."

Will says, "Oh, you should set your goals higher than that."

Ryan laughs as the trio proceeds to the lobby area of the gun club.

Will says, "Luke, do me a favor and wait in the car. I need to speak with Ryan for a moment."

"Sure Dad. Mr. Hunter, thanks for letting me try out your Glock. It was cool."

"And thank you for a chance at that old service revolver. It was fun."

Luke and Ryan shake hands before Luke departs.

"So, what's uo, Will?"

"I just wanted to thank you for keeping our appointment today. I wasn't sure..."

"If I was still blowing my stack? No, I finally managed to cool down. I even apologized to Kevin for taking my bad mood out on him."

"We're all so sorry for Joan's actions."

"It's not important. Joan did the community a favor by stopping the plans to demolish Arcadia High. As for keeping the Herald out of the loop, well Joan has never made a secret of her animosity towards me."

"That still doesn't excuse her behavior. Even if she does have some bizarre grudge, she should at least be loyal to her brother. I'm sorry."

"Don't give it another thought. I had a moment when I looked foolish before the community, but it's good for the soul to be humbled now and then. Besides, since I was the only board member to vote against the sale of the school, this little scandal may actually boost my political aspirations."

"I wasn't aware you had any."

"To my surprise, I find I enjoy serving in the political arena. Now just between us, since I vowed not to run for city council, I'm contemplating a try for the mayor's office."

"That's great. I don't know anyone more qualified or deserving. You certainly have my vote and my endorsement."

"Thanks Will, but I haven't made a firm decision yet. Besides, as chief of police, you should probably remain neutral."

"That will be hard to do when I know who is the best man for the job."

At that moment, Sgt. Carlisle enters the gun club...

"Chief!"

"Problem, Sergeant?"

"No sir, a breakthrough on... uh, that special case."

Ryan asks, "Would that be the Gatorade poisoning case?"

Will responds, "You know about that?"

"Will, I run the Herald. There's little that happens in this town that I don't eventually hear about."

"Thank you for keeping it secret."

"I had my doubts, but I wasn't about to start mistrusting you at this late date."

"Thank you for that. So Sergeant, what have you got?"

"Vice has been following your idea of checking with all bookies in the area, and we got lucky. Benny Green runs a pawn shop on Eleventh Street, and he remembers a guy putting a thousand bucks on Arcadia to beat St. Mary's, even thought St. Mary's was favored to win."

Ryan blurts out, "Are you saying the man you're looking for was so s-stupid as to bet against the team he poisoned?"

Will responds, "I knew it was a longshot, especially since whoever has been carrying out these attacks has been smart enough to keep one step ahead of us. But, I thought, what if the poisoner wasn't the mastermind, but someone's flunky?"

Ryan dryly comments, "Yes, it is very hard to find good help."

Will says, "So Sergeant, the guy lost a thousand dollars by betting on Arcadia. Is that an unusual amount?"

"Benny the bookie has never had a bet higher than a hundred on a high school game."

"And can 'Benny' supply us with a description of the guy?"

"He can do even better. Benny maintains video surveillance of his pawn shop. Normally, he recycles the tapes, but this guy was so odd, Benny held on to the tape. We lifted an image from it, and here's the photo."

Carlisle removes a photo from the file he is carrying. Will examines the picture while Ryan looks over his shoulder.

Will comments, "Not the best image, but at least the guy is recognizable. Get out an A.P.B."

Ryan says, "I know this man."

Will and Carlisle stare at Ryan is surprise.

Ryan continues, "He sat next to me at the basketball game, and he left before half-time. He never returned. His name is...um, Heugel. Ed Heugel. He's a teacher at Arcadia High."

Carlisle reacts, "Holy crap, the lowlife who has been terrorizing Arcadia for months is a school teacher?"

Ryan asks, "Is a large bet on a high school game enough to link him to those other crimes?"

Will replies, "It's a start. Thank you, Ryan, and don't worry, the Herald gets the scoop on this one."

Will and Carlisle hurry away. Once they are gone, Ryan pulls out his cell phone...

"It's me. We have another problem."

X X X X X

At that moment, the Girardi Jeep is traveling through busy city streets. Joan is driving, and Grace is her passenger...

"Thanks for the lift home, Girardi."

"No problem. I guess you gave Luke a hard time about taking target practice today."

"No, not really."

"No? Is this Grace Polk? Since when do you let slide an opportunity to rail against the fascist conspiracy to indoctinate America's youth into a gun culture?"

"It's just once or twice a month, and it gives Luke that male bonding stuff with your dad that he likes."

"Wow, I never thought I'd see you put someone else's personal needs above your politcal views."

"It's sex. It changes everything. In some ways I'm closer and more sure of my relationship with Luke than ever before. In other ways, I've lost track of who I am and how I relate to the world."

"You are different. All you seem to care about these days is Luke."

"I know, and at first I wasn't concerned. That's the way teenagers in love act, isn't it? But lately, I've become worried that I'm more obsessed with the sexual part of the relationship than I am with the guy I love."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm afraid...I'm becoming a sex addict."

"Is that even possible? You and Luke have only been...intimate for three months."

"I don't know, but I feel so out of control. I don't know if it's hormones hitting me harder than most, or if I have a real problem."

"Well, don't ask me. I'm the lonely, virgin spinster of the group, remember?"

"You and Dylan...?"

"We did the first base, second base, third base thing, but we never completed the homerun. I don't know why. I was sure I loved him, but I always put on the brakes at the last moment. Anyway, we broke up last week."

"What? Why didn't you tell me?"

"You haven't exactly been available, Grace."

"That tears it. If I can't be there for my best friend when she needs me, then I've got a problem."

"Maybe you should make an appointment with Dr. Hunter?"

"Dylan's dad?"

"And the district psychiatrist. I've been to him, and so has my Mom. He seems to be a pretty good shrink, and of course everything would be confidential."

"Well, maybe..."

Suddenly a siren is heard, and flashing red and blue lights appear in the Jeep's rear window.

"Oh crap! I'm being pulled over by a motorcycle cop."

"Why? You weren't doing anything wrong."

"Beats me, but please don't cause any trouble."

"When do I ever?"

Joan pulls the Jeep to the side of the road. The motorcycle cop parks behind them, and the cop addresses the Jeep by a loudspeaker...

"Attention, driver of the Jeep, bring your license and registration to the rear of the vehicle. Passenger, remain where you are."

Grace says, "This is outrageous. I'm going to..."

"Do exactly what the nice lady cop says. Please Grace, stay still. This will all be over as soon as she learns I'm the daughter of the chief of police."

Joan exits the driver's side and moves to the rear of the Jeep. She notes that the motorcycle cop with the sunglasses and leather jacket is a tall, well-muscled young woman.

"Against the back of the Jeep. Assume the position."

Joan complies, and the cop pats her down.

"Is this really necessary? I have my I.D., and I know it's not suppose to matter, but my Dad is Will Girardi."

"I know who your father is, Joan. I proved that the first time we met."

"Oh God."

"That's me. Like the uniform?"

"Yeah, the leather is real snazzy. So what's up? I didn't really violate any law, did I?"

"Actually, you made a rolling stop at the stop sign two blocks back, but that's not why I pulled you over. I want you to talk to Dylan."

"I don't think an apology will do the trick. Maybe if I let him cool down a bit more?"

"I'm not talking about your teen romance. I want you to tell Dylan the truth about Ryan. Dylan needs to know."

"He won't believe me."

"Nevertheless, he needs to know. Tell him."

"Is this about Ryan's plan to turn Dylan into his disciple? Because that will never work. Dylan's faith is too strong. You said yourself he has miracle working faith."

"Yes, even though Dylan has never seen or heard me, he has great faith. You Joan, even though you both see and hear me, have experienced more than one crisis of faith. These moments must come to every believer."

"And during a moment of weakness, Ryan would swoop in and fill Dylan's head with the garbage he preaches. But if Dylan won't believe me..."

"A seed must be planted in order to grow." (Then louder...) "Have a good day Miss, and drive carefully."

Motorcycle Cop God returns to her bike and roars away--giving the backhand wave as she goes. Joan returns to the Jeep.

Grace asks, "What was that all about?"

"Uh, mistaken identity. A Jeep similar to this one was stolen."

Joan restarts the Jeep and pulls away.

X X X X X

Meanwhile, outside of St. Mary's church, Lily waits on a stone bench. Kevin rolls up and they smile at each other.

"There's my lovely bride-to-be."

"Yeah, lovely in old jeans and a stained sweatshirt after lugging cases of canned food all afternoon."

"How did the food pantry go?"

"As usual. Too many people and not enough provisions. So, where did you park?"

"In the back lot. There are a couple of handicap spaces available. You ready?"

"Yeah, if I'm not too tired to stand."

Lily slowly, achingly gets to her feet and yawns hugely.

"Wow, you really are exhausted. What you need is a good home-cooked meal."

The pair begin moving towards the parking lot.

"Since neither of us can cook, that's a problem."

"Fortunately, Mom left me well supplied with casseroles. A few minutes in the microwave, and we're all set."

"Sounds good, but I'm just too tired. As soon as you drop me off at my apartment, I'm going to hit the sack. I have to be at the farmer's market tomorrow before sunrise."

"Oh right, tomorrow is soup kitchen day at, uh..."

"St. Clement's. We spend the morning gathering donated supplies, and then hope we have enough to feed the 300 or so who will show up for the free lunch."

"You're amazing. You work so hard with such dedication. I hope the diocese appreciates all that you do, and for only minimum wage."

"When I was a nun, I did the same thing for free."

"And are you planning to maintain the same grueling schedule after we're married?"

"Are you asking me to give up my work?"

"No, I'd never do that, but maybe you could consider cutting back your hours a bit? You know, what with having a new husband in you life."

"Sure, no problem. Just tell me which group of needy people I'm suppose to abandon in order to attend to you."

Kevin stops and stares up at Lily.

"Didn't you think we would both need to make changes in our schedules to accomodate our being married?"

"You're right. I know you're right, but this way of life is all I've known for ten years."

"And in exchange you have a dank basement apartment, and an old clunker that finally gave out on you. Isn't it time you started considering your own needs? Starting with a new car?"

"Actually, I was giving that some thought. How about I use some of that money my parents gave me to buy a new car with handicap controls?"

"But you don't need handicap controls, and I already have a car."

"That old Chevy won't last forever."

"But the money Ralph and Vivian gave you was for you."

"When we get married, our vocabulary will have to change. There's no more you and me. There's only us. All needs and all resources become ours, got it?"

"Got it. And have 'we' picked a date for 'our' wedding?"

"I was thinking, the second of February."

"Why then?"

"It's two months away, which is barely enough time to get ready, and it's a national holiday like you wanted."

"Holiday? Oh yeah, Groundhog's Day. Hey, that's perfect. A day dedicated to an animal who pops in and out of a hole."

Lily snickers, "Is that crude talk any way to speak to an ex-nun?"

Kevin leers, "Oh yeah..."

X X X X X

Very late that night, Helen is tossing and turning as she dreams. Quietly she mumbles... "Where to?"

In her dream, Helen is a taxi driver. Dr. John Hunter enters her cab.

"Where to, buddy?"

"Take me to church."

"You got it."

Helen starts the taxi and pulls into traffic.

"Don't you want to know which church?"

"No, because you don't know which one to go to."

"No...I don't."

"Then trust me. I know the way."

They drive along in silence for a few moments. Helen glances in the rearview mirror at the image of John Hunter.

"So, Dr. Hunter, are you in my dreams again?"

"I'm not sure. This feels different."

"Maybe I'm in yours?"

"It's more like we are sharing the same dream."

"This is so weird. You know when I'm awake, I don't believe any of this."

"Not yet, but you're geting closer."

Helen pulls the taxi out of traffic and stops in front of a large old church.

"That's twelve-eighteen, Dr. Hunter."

"I don't recognize this church."

"Don't worry, this is the right one, Dr. Hunter."

"Isn't it about time you started calling me John?"

The dream comes to a sudden end. Back in her bed, Helen continues to softly murmur.

"John..."

X X X X X

12-2-05/Friday morning.

Joan is eating a pop-tart while leaning against Dylan's minivan. Dylan leaves his house and is surprised to see her. With a wary look, he approaches her.

"Joan?"

"I called you half a dozen times last night, and only got your voice mail. Why didn't you call me back?"

"Is there anything left for us to talk about?"

"Of course there is, starting with my apology. I'm sorry I slapped you and said all of those awful things. None of them were true, and I regret picking that fight with you."

"So you did do that deliberately. I thought so. Look Joan, I can't be in a relationship that you're playing games with. Especially when you go out of your way to hurt a member of my family."

Dylan brushes pass Joan and enters the minivan. He starts the vehicle while Joan raps on the glass. Dylan sighs and then lowers the window.

Joan asks, "Don't you want to know why?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes, because only a few days ago you said you loved me. Is your love so thin that you would throw it away without any struggle to save it?"

Dylan hesitates...

Joan continues, "All I'm asking for is twenty uninterrupted minutes."

"Okay, but not this morning. I'm meeting Friedman for breakfast. We're doing a total Spanish immersion before our test today."

"Lunch?"

"The team is having a strategy session in the gym. Then after school, we're traveling to Fairview for tonight's game. Breakfast tomorrow?"

"I've got to renew my driver's license. My house at noon. I'll make lunch."

Dylan winces. "No, my house, and I'll make lunch."

"What, you don't like my cooking?"

"Since we're already fighting, I may as well admit it. I can't stand your cooking."

"Hey, my family says I'm a really good cook."

"Maybe they like it, but you put garlic in everything. I hate garlic."

"But I'm Italian."

"And I'm not. Talk to you tomorrow."

Dylan drives away.

Joan mutters, "You big jerk. I am too a good cook!"

Joan scuffs the ground and walks on to the bus stop,

X X X X X

Later that morning in the AP Biology classroom, the students sit quietly as the second bell rings. Nervously, they await the appearance of Ed Heugel.

Friedman whispers, "He's never late. Do you think it's a trick?"

Dylan whispers back, "I wouldn't be surprised. He might be just outside, hoping to catch us talking."

Silence. As the moments tick by, the tension mounts.

Grace says, "I can't stand this."

Grace leaves her stool and takes a quick glance down the hall. Hurriedly she returns to her seat.

"Price is coming!"

Moments later, Price enters and nods to the class. "Good morning, class. Sorry for the delay, but Mr. Heugel didn't show up this morning, nor did he call in. So there's no substitute available, and I'm taking this class. I found in Mr. Heugel's cubicle the test reults from a quiz on Monday, and the results of a graded lab assignment from Tuesday. Volunteer to hand them out?"

Luke raises his hand.

"Yes, thank you, Mr. Girardi."

As Luke leaves his seat, Grace whispers, "Suck up."

"As there is no lesson plan, the rest of the class will be for the study of the next two chapters in your textbook. You may speak with your lab partner if you do so quietly."

Joan turns toward Dylan, but he and Friedman begin softly speaking Spanish. All over the classroom, the students are quietly conversing--all except Joan, who is isolated.

X X X X X

Also that morning in Will's office, he is reviewing a file while Carlisle stands by, eating a doughnut.

"This is all the background information we could get?" Will asks.

"So far. Edgar Heugel, age 28. Graduated Arcadia High in 1995, served three years in the Air Force--honorably discharged. Graduated Arcadia College with a degree in education in 2003. He's been working as a substitute teacher ever since. An only child with one known relative, a mother who is retired and living in Arizona."

"Still no sign of him?"

"Disappeared without a trace. The school hasn't heard from him, and his landlord hasn't seen him since yesterday morning."

"Neighbors or friends?"

"The guy is a loner. His neighbors are barely aware of his existence, and he's made no effort to make friends at the school. We searched his apartment and found nothing unsual. His computer showed mostly lesson plans for his classes. He pays his bills on line and has a tiny bank account. He occasionally looks at internet porn--nothing too kinky."

"Any chance Paul Atwell was a known acquaintance?"

"We circulated Atwell's picture around the neighborhood, but no one remembers him with or without Heugel."

"I see here, he doesn't own a car?"

"Takes the bus everywhere. Confided to the landlord he was saving up to buy an old auto."

"Well this is frustrating. We finally get a break, and the guy disappears."

"We're staking out his aprtment, and we have an A.P.B. out on the guy. It's just a matter of time, Will."

"Obviously he's on the run. Let's just hope he doesn't do something desperate."

"One last blow for his crusade against religion?"

"Who knows what he might do?"

X X X X X

Later that day, back at school, Helen is wrapping up her last class before lunch. Dr. Hunter appears in the doorway just as the bell rings.

"Remember to leave today's sketches on my desk. Study the next chapter on landscapes. We begin preliminary drawings on Monday."

The students begin filing by Helen's desk, leaving their drawings before exiting. Dylan is the last one.

"Dad, did you want to see me?"

"No Dylan, I'm actually here to see Mrs. Girardi."

"Well, she's an excellent teacher, and I'd say that even if she weren't listening."

Helen smiles. "Why Dylan, how kind and possibly sincere of you."

Dylan laughs. "Sorry I have to rush off, but I have an appointment in the gym."

Dylan exits.

"So, Dr. Hunter, what brings you by. Has Joan..."

"It's about the dream."

Helen gulps. "D-Dream?"

"I'm sorry Helen, but I don't have time to approach this delicately. A few minutes ago I was with the principal reviewing student case files when I had an intense vision."

"Oh God, this can't be happening."

"I don't know what Steven thought of my reaction, but I made the excuse of a sudden migraine. Helen, I have to know where that church is. Something terrible is about to happen."

Helen hesitates for a beat and then grabs her purse. "Come on. I'll drive you."

The pair exit the classroom at a run. They quickly leave the school, run across the parking lot and arrive at Helen's Volvo. They enter the car, and Helen peals out of the parking lot, tires screeching...

Helen says, "The church is St. Clement's."

"I'm still new to the area. I'm not familiar with it."

"It's about two miles from here."

"It's 12:03, we have fifteen minutes."

"Why fifteen minutes?"

"Remember the only number in the dream?"

"The taxi fare, twelve-eighteen! Oh God, no..."

"What?"

"I just remembered, there's a midday soup kitchen at St. Clement's on Fridays. Kevin's fiancee is there!"

Helen slams on the gas pedal, and they accelerate faster and faster...

X X X X X

Meanwhile in the school cafeteria, Joan, Adam, Glynis and Friedman have gathered at the same table...

Joan says, "We may as well get started. Luke and Grace are probably...uh, studying."

Friedman chuckles, "You mean having sex in the biology closet." (Everyone stares for a beat at Friedman.) "What? It's common knowledge. They're so hot for each other, they've lost all control."

Glynis says, "But Luke gave me the key to the biology closet."

"After he made a copy of the key."

Joan interrupts. "We are not here to discuss my brother's love life. (Eww.) Friedman, are you in with us?"

"I have to admit I was thrown by the idea of bringing down Ryan Hunter. Even for one of your odd requests, Joan, it seemed a bit much."

"I've made no secret that I can't stand the guy."

"True, but linking him to the series of attacks on religious targets was enough to make me think you needed a return to Gentle Acres."

Adam asks, "If that's what you think, then why are you here with us?"

"I checked Ryan's blog, which is mostly a long, boring account of his daily public service and charitable activities, and I found a strange coincidence. For every one of this year's attacks, Ryan has an iron clad alibi."

Adam responds, "Doesn't that prove his innocence?"

Glynis says, "On the contrary, it utterly defies mathematical odds."

Friedman nods. "Enough that I am willing to do what Glynis suggests, and give Joan the benefit of the doubt."

"Thank you, Friedman." Joan says, obviously touched.

"Hey, after the Gatorade incident, I was leaning that way anyhow."

Glynis asks, "What Gatorade incident?"

Joan sighs. "Okay, this is suppose to be a secret, but at the basketball season opener, someone tried to poison the St. Mary's team with arsenic in their Gatorade."

Friedman adds, "If it hadn't been for Joan, they would have gotten away with it."

Adam says, "So that's why Dylan did that phony fall into the Gatorade cooler at halftime."

Glynis remarks, "But Ryan Hunter was there that night."

Joan shakes her head. "And he stayed in plain sight the whole time. I was watching, and he never went near the cooler. No, he uses hired thugs to do his dirty work."

Adam asks, "Like the guy who was strung up at your house?"

"Paul Atwell, who had at least one partner that we know of. Who knows how many goons Ryan has hired?"

Friedman says, "Which means there must be a money trail. We will have to hack into Ryan's personal finances as well as the Herald's accounts."

Adam offers, "My password will get you into the Herald's computer, but my access is pretty low."

Joan adds, "I also know Kevin's password. He always uses his initials and date of birth."

"It's a start, but I'll bet Ryan has covered his tracks thoroughly."

Glynis suggests, "We could begin a schedule of surveillance. Perhaps we could catch Ryan meeting with shady characters."

Joan nods. "Good idea, and if we can ever pry Luke and Grace apart, they can help with that. At some point, Ryan must be meeting with his henchmen."

Glynis says, "This is so exciting. I feel just like Nancy Drew."

Joan warns, "Except this is real, and Ryan is very dangerous. Don't ever forget that."

X X X X X

At that same moment, Helen screeches to a halt in front of St. Clement's church. She and Dr. Hunter exit the car and run for the building. She points to the side of the building where a long line of people are slowly entering...

"The soup kitchen has already started. We have to warn those people."

"Helen, no."

"No?"

"There isn't time to warn them all, and besides, who would believe us? Is there another way in?"

"Around the back."

The pair run toward the back of the building.

Dr. Hunter asks, "This part use to be a parochial school?"

"Yes, it was closed for low attendance. It's now used for a fellowship hall and charitable purposes."

"Hopefully there's still a working fire alarm system."

They arrive at the back door, but it is locked. Dr. Hunter searches the ground, finds a large rock and smashes the narrow window slit. Reaching in, he pushes the bar on the inside of the door and enters. Once inside, Dr. Hunter spots a fire alarm switch and pulls it. Immediately, an old-fashioned fire bell begins clanging.

"You did it!"

"We're not done yet."

Dr. Hunter removes his handkerchief and carefully wipes the alarm and the door clear of fingerprints. They exit the building, and he repositions the rock back in it's original spot. He even wipes the rock clean of fingerprints.

"Now for our alibi."

Dr. Hunter pulls his checkbook from his jacket and begins writing.

Helen asks, "Why do we need an alibi?"

"People will want to know why we were here. We can tell the truth, be comitted, and have our careers ruined. Or..."

"We tell a convincing lie."

"Here's our story. You told me of the good work they do at St. Clement's, and I wanted to make a contribution to the cause. Since I don't know the area very well, you offered to drive me over on your lunch break. When we arrived, the firebell was already ringing. Okay?"

"Yes, that should do. Oh God, it's 12:16."

"Let's get around to the other entrance."

Helen and Dr. Hunter hurry around to the other side of the building. There they see a large crowd milling about. Dr. Hunter calls out to a nun who seems to be in charge.

"Did everyone make it out?"

Nun replies, "I think so."

Helen says, "Wait, where's Lily? I don't see her."

A shabbily dressed man steps forward. It is Homeless God. "I know the lady you're talking about. She said something about turning off the stoves so the food wouldn't burn."

At that moment, an intense explosion rocks St. Clement's. Thick black smoke begins quickly pouring out of shattered windows. Most of the crowd begins falling back.

"Lily!" shouts Helen as starts towards the building, but is restrained by Dr. Hunter.

"Helen, no!" (He thrusts Helen into the arms of Homeless God.) "Hold her! Don't let her follow!"

Homeless God nods, and Dr. Hunter charges into the burning building.

"Dr. Hunter..." (Helen struggles, but Homeless God holds her firm. Helen begins to weep.) "I-I really should start calling him, John."

X X X X X

A short time later, in Ryan Hunter's office, he is in conference with several reporters (including Kevin) as they discuss the next issue. There is a rap on the door, and Ryan's secretary enters...

"Yes Mrs. Burke?"

"Sorry to interrupt, sir, but the city editor is following a breaking story. A fire and explosion at a local church."

"Which church?"

"St. Clemen'ts."

Kevin gasps, "Oh my God, that's where Lily is working."

"Your fiancee?"

"Yes. I've got to get there!"

"Kevin, wait. Don't assume the worst. Does she have a cell ohone?"

Kevin hesitates. "Of course."

"Call her. She's probably just fine. As for the rest of you..."

The other reporters take the hint and hastily exit...

"No answer. I've got to go."

"Kevin, forgive me for being blunt, but a fire is no place for a man in a wheelchair. You'll just be in the way."

"But I've got to do something!"

"Keep trying her cell phone. Things are no doubt confusing there, and it might take a long time for her to answer. In the meantime, Mrs. Burke, inform thr city desk that top priority is to locate a worker at the church named Lily Waters."

"Right away, Mr. Hunter."

Mrs. Burke exits as a frustrated Kevin continues to listen to his cell phone.

X X X X X

Later, back at St. Clement's, Firetrucks, Police and Ambulances are on the scene. TV news crews and reporters swarm the area. Helen, the Nun, and a Fire Captain form a group. Will approaches...

"Helen? Good Lord, what are you doing here?"

"Oh Will, it's horrible. Lily was still in there when the explosion came. Dr. Hunter ran in there to try to save her!"

Fire Captain says, "That was fifteen minutes ago. No one could survive that much smoke and flames. I'm sorry Chief."

"Lily and John Hunter? This can't be happening. How will we tell Kevin?"

Helen nods. "And Dylan. That poor boy."

Will and Helen embrace as Helen softly cries.

Nun exclaims, "Holy Mother of God, look!"

Everyone turns to the direction the Nun is pointing at. Rounding the corner of the building, a smoke damaged Dr. Hunter staggers along with Lily in his arms.

Fire Captain calls, "Paramedic!"

Everyone runs towards Dr. Hunter, but an ambulance team arrives first. Dr. Hunter carefully lowers the unconcious Lily onto the stretcher before dropping to his knees, coughing fiercely.

Fire Captain yells, "Get some oxygen on this man!"

A second stretcher team arrives and administers first aid.

Helen asks, "John, are you alright?"

Dr. Hunter can only nod.

Will asks, "How's Lily?"

A paramedic pauses in his work to answer. "A lot of smoke inhalation. We have to get her to the hospital A.S.A.P."

Dr. Hunter cautions, "Be careful of her legs. I think they're broken."

John Hunter endures another coughing fit. He replaces the oxygen mask. The first ambulance team departs with Lily.

Paramedic says, "We have to get you to the hospital too, sir."

Fire Captain says, "Wait, can he answer a question?"

"Make it quick."

"Mister, how did you survive and manage to get that woman out?"

Between coughs, Dr. Hunter replies, "The smoke was so thick, I couldn't see anything. I crawled on the floor for air, and searched for her by touch. I had no luck until I heard a cell phone ringing. I followed the sound and found her pinned under a toppled refrigerator. I pried it off of her and dragged her away, but I was lost. By sheer luck, I stumbled upon the rear exit because so much smoke was pouring out of a broken door window..."

Another coughing fir seizes Dr. Hunter.

"That's it, Captain. We have to go."

The ambulance team hauls Dr. Hunter away.

Fire Captain remarks, "There goes the luckiest man in the world."

Barking orders into his radio, the Fire Captain exits the scene.

Helen says, "I'm going to follow Lily to the hospital, and I have to call the school to let Dylan know what is going on. Can you inform Kevin?"

Will responds, "Helen, wait. I need an explanation of why you and Dr. Hunter happen to be here."

"Is that really important now?"

"I need to know."

"Well... I told John about the good work they do at this church, and he wanted to make a donation. He's still fairly new to the city, so I offered to drive him over on my lunch break. We thought it was going to be a quick trip, but when we arrived, all this commotion was going on."

"The fire alarm was pulled three minutes before the explosion. Did you see anyone suspicious or familiar?"

"What do you mean, familiar?"

"Just between us, our number one suspect is a teacher from Arcadia High--Ed Heugel."

"Mr. Heugel? He hardly seems the type. I certainly didn't see him today."

"Okay, thanks honey. I'm sorry I had to hold you up, but I'd be a lousy cop if I let a witness walk away unquestioned just because she's my wife."

"Okay, I understand. I'll call you from ther hospital as soon as I have news."

They breifly kiss, and Helen hurries away. Sgt. Carlisle apporaches...

"Chief, the fire department guys found a body in the basement."

"Victim or perp?"

"Looks like the bomber got caught in a premature explosion of the bomb he was placing under the oil tank. They still have, or rather had, an old oil-fired boiler."

"Is the body identifiable?"

"We will have to use dental records or DNA to get a positive I.D., but we found a fairly intact wallet. It's Heugel."

"So that finishes off our anti-religion pair, and in the end, the only ones they managed to kill were themselves."

"Then it's finally over?"

"We can only hope, Sergeant."

X X X X X

12-3-05/Saturday, noon.

Dylan Hunter is busy preparing lunch. There is a knock at the back door. Dylan opens the door and Joan is there.

"Right on time. Come in."

Joan enters, saying... "I wasn't sure this was still on after what happened yesterday. How's your dad?"

"He was released from the hospital this morning with strict orders of bed rest. He's upstairs asleep. What about Lily? I heard she was in bad shape."

"I visited her last night. She's still on oxygen, and will be receiving respiratory therapy for some time, but she's expected to recover."

"What about her legs?"

"Multiple fractures in one leg and a simple break in the other. She will be in a wheelchair for the next couple of months. How your dad managed to get that huge commercial refrigerator off of her, all on his own, is beyond me."

Dylan flexes a bicep. "We Hunter men come equipped with an impressive set of muscles."

Joan chuckles. "So I've noticed."

"What's going to happen to Lily?"

"My folks want her to move into Kevin's old room while she recovers, but that may not happen. Her parents are flying in from New York today, and they seemed pretty insistent that Lily go home with them for her recuperation."

"It might be best. Their resources are nearly limitless."

"Yeah... So, what's on the garlic-free menu for today?"

"Grilled cheese with bacon sandwiches, and potato salad."

"Sounds good, as long as you've never heard of the word chloesterol."

"Did you want to eat now?"

"So we can tiptoe around some more and pretend there isn't this gulf between us?"

"No, let's not do that. You said you had an explanation, so let's hear it."

Joan takes a deep breath and blurts out, "I'm at war with your uncle."

Joan hesitates, waiting for Dylan's reaction. He shrugs.

"Go on."

"In a moment of weakness, I offered to surrender to Ryan in order to spare my family and friends any harm. His terms were that I leave Arcadia after I had broken up with you."

"But instead of leaving town, you made a deliberate attempt to harm and humiliate Uncle Ryan. Why?"

"I realized I had made a mistake. I couldn't just run away and leave a man as evil as Ryan Hunter in charge of this city."

"So my Uncle Ryan, the most respected and well-liked man in this city, is evil and at war with high school senior, Joan Girardi. Why?"

"Because I know his secret. He told me back in April that he...talks to God."

"Lots of people talk to God. I do every day."

"I'm not talking about prayer. Ryan has conversations with God. He sees and speaks with the Almighty in one-on-one personal meetings, and he has been doing this since he was a teenager."

"That's impossible."

"There's more. Somewhere along the way, Ryan turned against God. It has something to do with his parents' divorce and the death of his mother. Ryan lost faith in a kind and just God. He now spends his time opposing God as much as possible."

"How does he do that?"

"Ryan is the one who has orchestrated the terrorist campaign against religious institutions and leaders in this city. He doesn't soil his hands with it personally, but he pays people to do his dirty work."

"Do you have any proof?"

"No. I'm asking you to trust me."

Dylan sighs deeply. He takes Joan's hand in his.

"I love you Joan, and I believe...that you believe this."

Joan pulls her hand away from Dylan.

"If you really loved me, you would at least give me the benefit of the doubt."

"I can't. What you are saying makes no sense. Now I understand why Uncle Ryan was always opposed to me dating you. He never pushed it very hard, but he must have realized that you are...crazy."

"That's quite a leap from 'I love you' to 'You're crazy'."

"Both can be true. I don't know how my Dad missed it when he gave you a clean bill of mental health."

"Maybe you should trust your dad's judgement."

"Maybe I would, if you can answer me one question. Uncle Ryan 'confessed' to you what must be the biggest secret in his life. If it got out, people would think he was insane. He'd be ruined. So why would he admit this to you Joan? Does that make any sense? You're a tennage girl he barely knows. Why, Joan?"

Joan hesitates. "I...can't say."

"Then I can't believe you. Joan, on some level you must know you need help. Because I love you, I can't be an enabler to this bizarre fantasy. Until you are willing to admit you have a problem, we can't be a couple."

"So that's it? Only your perception of reality has any validity?"

"Tell this tale to any other person, and they will say you are insane. If one person says you're crazy, you can ignore it. But if everybody says you're crazy, you need to consider the possibility."

Joan angrily wipes a tear from her cheek.

"Fine. Just remember, I gave you fair warning."

Joan, unable to control her tears, exits by the back door... Crying hard now, Joan crosses the Hunter backyard and leaves by the back gate. In the alley, she turns towards her own gate, but encounters Homeless God, who is rummaging in the recyclables...

"Hello Joan."

"I-I told you he wouldn't believe me." Joan says as she wipes tears from her eyes.

"You sewed a seed, Joan. Give it time to grow."

"It's just that it hurts so much everytime someone I love doesn't believe me."

"I know, but Dylan was being truthful. It's because he loves you so much that he won't even pretend to believe you. For the sake of your 'mental health', he is willing to risk your relationship."

"Great. So I lose my boyfriend because he loves me. That's messed up. He really does love me?"

"You're not the only one who is shedding a tear at this moment."

"Should I have told him about you and me?"

"Your instincts were correct. He already has enough to deal with in his battle of love versus logic."

"Love versus logic?"

"A clasic struggle that stretches back over the centuries. Oh the stories I could tell you..."

Homeless God turns and walks away, giving a backhand wave as he goes.

Joan murmurs, "And love never fails, or so the bible says."

X X X X X

That evening at Hogan County Hospital, Kevin sits patiently by Lily's side while she naps. She stirs...

"Welcome back."

Lily coughs a little. "How long was I out?"

"A couple of hours. A good nap?"

"Oh yeah. These are great drugs. My parents?"

"Left about an hour ago. They were exhausted."

"I remember they said they wanted to visit Dr. Hunter before going to the hotel. How's he doing?"

"Well enough to have been discharged."

"It's a miracle he was able to save me."

"We owe him a lot, but here's the part where I take partial credit. I wanted to rush to the scene like a damn fool, but Ryan persuaded me to keep trying your cell phone instead. The ring tone was how Dr. Hunter managed to find you."

"So I have two heroes to thank."

"Aw shucks ma'am, tweren't nothin."

Lily starts to laugh, but is interrupted by heavy coughing.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, but don't make me laugh."

"I promise, serious subjects only. Like, are you sure you want to go back to New York for your recuperation?"

"It's what's best, sweetie. My folks have the best orthopedic surgeon in the country standing by to fix my legs. After that, I'll have around the clock private nurses."

"I know, it's just that I'll miss you so much."

"And I'll miss you, but this will only delay our plans by two or three months."

"Or we could get married right here before you go. I'm sure Father Ken would be glad to do the ceremony."

"No Kevin, when I marry you, I want to be your wife in every sense of the word. I can't do that when I'm stuck in a wheelchair too. You can be patient a little longer, can't you?"

"Uh, sure. Anything for you."

Lily yawns and her eyes begin to close...

"Looks like you're ready to sleep again."

"Mmm...good drugs."

"You rest. Visiting hours will end soon. I'll be back in the morning to see you."

Lily murmurs, "Night."

X X X X X

Also that evening, while John Hunter rests in his bed, the phone rings. It is Helen, calling on her cell from the Girardi den.

"Hello Helen."

"How did you know it was me?"

"I figured you would be calling. Besides, I have caller I.D."

"How are you?"

"Recovering quickly under the watchful eye of my son. By the way, he and Joan had a meeting today. Dylan wouldn't confide the details, but he was obviously upset. I think our kids are still fighting."

"I'm sorry to hear that, but it's something they will have to work out on their own. There were actually other subjects I wanted to talk about."

"Of cabbages and kings?"

"More like visions and dreams. We both have the same charism. Is the sharing of dreams a common thing?"

"I don't know. This is unique in my experience."

"Just how long is that experience?"

"I began having visions and dreams when I was a teenager. I quickly realized they were messages from God, and I began acting on them."

"Like yesterday?"

"Well, it's usually not so dramatic, but it has made for an interesting life. I get to meet such unusual people--like Ralph and Vivian Waters."

"They visited you?"

"To thank me for saving their daughter's life. Their thanks were accompanied by a very generous check."

"Oh, did you...?"

"I suggested they donate it to St. Clement's to help them rebuild. It would be inappropriate to benefit from what we did."

"I have a lot to learn from you, starting with the business of alibis. I hated having to lie to my husband."

"Maintaining our secret is often the hardest part of this life. Fortunately, my wife was a devout woman who readily accepted my unusual lifestyle."

"What about Dylan?"

"When he was young, we thought he couldn't handle the secret. In recent days, our lives got complicated, and there never seemed to be a right time."

"Don't you think you should correct that?"

"Before you remove the speck in my eye, are you planning to tell Joan?"

"Oh, I see what you mean."

"It's a scary thing when you tell someone the truth. You can't take it back, and if they believe you, it always changes the relationship."

"How so?"

"Some resent you for being chosen by God. Others expect you to arange divine favors for them. It can cost you the closest relationship."

"Maybe alibis aren't such a bad idea after all."

X X X X X

Meanwhile at Skylight Books, Joan is near the end of her shift. She leafs through a magazine as Ryan Hunter enters...

Joan jokes, "Well, look what the cat dragged in."

"Is that any way to speak to a loyal customer?"

"To be a customer, you would have to buy something occasionally."

"Then maybe you should recommend a book."

"How about, The Idiot's Guide To Terrorism?"

"Implying?"

"I heard about Heugel. High-quality evil henchmen must be hard to find."

"Bold talk from a girl was asking terms of surrender only a few days ago."

"If you keep taking losses at this rate, maybe you'll be asking surrender terms of me."

An angry look crosses Ryan's face, and he steps towards Joan. Automatically, she steps back. Through the front door enters a large, beefy tough guy. It is Sensitive God...

He remarks, "If you can't play nice children, I'll have to seperate you."

Ryan takes a step back and Joan breathes a sigh of relief. Sensitive God removes a yellow paperback from the shelves and places it on the counter.

"Since Ryan is looking for a book, ring this up for him." (Joan holds out her hand and Ryan tosses her his debit card.) "Mythology For Dummies. Have you read it?"

"Of course not. My first introduction to that subject was Bullfinch's Mythology."

"Read the new book, pay particular attention to the fate of Loki."

"He...wasn't chained."

"No, his fate was worse."

Ryan glares at Sensitive God.

Joan says, "Your purchase, sir. Enjoy the book."

Ryan grabs the bag and exits.

"Thank you, come again." Joan says with heavy sarcasm. Joan laughs as she slips a piece of paper into her pocket.

"Get what you wanted?"

"I copied Ryan's debit card number. That'll be useful. So what's up with that mythology business?"

"In Norse muthology, Loki carried the title of god of mischief. He bedeviled the other gods for years, but they tolerated him because he was occasionally useful. Then he finally went too far. He arranged the death of Balder, the most beloved of the gods. The angry gods tracked Loki down and tied him to a rock using the entrails of his own son. They then placed a venomous snake above his head, and that venom was so toxic, when it dripped on Loki, it caused him excruciating pain."

"Wow, that's terrible. It almost makes you feel sorry for the guy, even though he totally deserved it. So, this was a warning for Ryan?"

"Ryan's consistent choices have led him to a precipitous time where events will soon cascade out of his control. If he doesn't change soon, he will have to face his Loki moment."

"Then...it's almost over?"

Sensitive God shrugs and walks to the door. He pauses as he reaches it...

"In the story, Balder died because a small detail was overlooked. Stay focused Joan. Wars often get their most savage near the end."

Sensitive God exits, waving as he goes.

Joan remarks, "As long as it ends."

Joan resumes reading her magazine.

THE END. PLEASE REVIEW.


End file.
